Consumição
by Luna Aluada
Summary: 1º lugar no III challenge RT do forum Aliança 3 vassouras. “Eu tentei, Remus, eu tentei! Eu tentei te ajudar, mas você continuava ali... naquela consumição doentia... a assim você ia me consumindo também... me destruindo, me matando...”


**Consumição**

O dia poderia estar mais claro se fosse pelos olhos de outra pessoa. De repente sua vista tornara-se cinza e opaca. Tudo a sua volta perdera de alguma forma o sentido e a razão. Procurou apoio nas coisas simples e mais tarde nas complexas. Aonde fora seu desejo de viver?

Remus derrubou a taça de vinho que manchou a tolha de vermelho e partiu-se com grande barulho no chão. Teve uma pouca reação de limpar a sujeira, mas preferiu descansar a cabeça nos próprios braços, apoiados na mesa.

Estava deplorável. Os cabelos sujos, as roupas rasgadas e mal-lavadas, e percebeu que estava bebendo muito mais que de costume. Estaria ele ficando louco?

Sim, louco. Esta opção lhe pareceu bem agradável. Não precisava mais justificar de maneira alguma seu recente comportamento. Estava louco. E pronto.

Resolveu subir as escadas e dormir. Aquela casa era tão incrivelmente solitária que não fazia sentido continuar acordado por ele mesmo. Dormir parecia uma ótima fuga.

Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade. Podia sentir a bebida enjoar-lhe o estômago e rodar a cabeça. Mas que lhe importava? Olhou para as escadas. Pareciam tão altas e de caminho tão longo que teve vontade de se atirar no sofá e dormir por ali mesmo. Apoiou-se no corrimão para subir quando uma voz doce soou seu nome.

- Remus.

Remus olhou para a porta. O cabelo negro preso no alto da cabeça estava ensopado, assim como suas roupas. Mas nada poderia tirar a beleza de seu rosto, embora no momento estivesse o acusando e censurando.

- Nymphadora, eu...

A expressão de frieza e censura sumiu logo de seu rosto e Tonks deixou as pastas e papéis escorregarem até o chão, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Remus... Remus, não vou mais te deixar sozinho... - e beijou-lhe a boca com uma ansiedade doentia.

- Nymphadora, eu estou ficando louco... - disse ele debilmente.

- Não diga bobagens, Remus... venha, vou te ajudar a subir até o quarto.

Com uma surpreendente força, Tonks passou o braço pelas costas de Remus e o conduziu escada acima.

Nymphadora deitou Remus na cama do quarto aonde tornaram-se amantes em segredo. Remus resistira com bravura aos seus encantos por um longo período, que Tonks o provocara com seu jeito atrapalhado e infantil. Mas acabou cedendo no dia que ela roubou-lhe um beijo em enfim, um sorriso. Mas esse sorriso desaparecera com rapidez. E para esconderem-se dos olhos curiosos do resto da ordem, passaram a encontrar-se escondidos, ali, naquele quarto, naquela cama, aonde Remus adormecera quase instantaneamente.

Tonks tirou-lhe os sapatos e beijou-lhe a testa. Será que ele não a amava mais? Não a procurava havia dias e não via mais brilho em seus olhos quando se encararam.

Ajoelhou-se diante de seu corpo adormecido e passou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Beijou-lhe a boca com doçura e percorreu seu corpo com as mãos. Sorriu. O que poderia fazê-la deixar de amar Remus?

Um relâmpago iluminou o quarto e ela, sem querer, se olhou no espelho. Assustou-se. Estava incrivelmente ivelha/i...

Ainda a meia luz, dirigiu-se para defronte ao espelho. Analizou-se por um momento.

Por que estava usando aquele cabelo negro e opaco? Sempre gostara das cores alegres e olhos azuis! E de onde vieram tantas olheiras? Estava, por acaso, perdendo seus poderes de metamorfomaga?

- Não, não! - virou-se de costas para o espelho, tampando o rosto com as mãos. Estava velha, feia... e havia um motivo... tinha de haver...

Tirou as mãos do rosto e se deparou com Remus dormindo. Se havia algum culpado nessa história certamente era ele! Estava depressivo e a estava contagiando com isso! que culpa ela tinha que Sirius morrera? Que culpa ela tinha que a responsabilidade de Harry ficara toda em suas mãos e ele perdera o controle disso? Que culpa ela tinha que a lua cheia aparecia uma vez por mês para atormentar sua calmaria? Que culpa ela tinha que aquela casa era enorme e ele não conseguia trabalho? Teve raiva, muita raiva de Remus... virou-lhe as costas e correu para o seu quarto, xingando e amaldiçoando Remus. Ele não tinha o direito de envolve-la nos seus problemas. Não eram casados, nem ao menos tinham um compromisso diante dos outros. E porque ele não queria. Ele! E talvez porque não a amasse. Se gostasse dela, assumiria isso. Então, não podia ficar se sobrecarregando com os problemas dele. Já tinha os seus, que eram em tamanho suficiente. Jogou-se na cama com raiva, prometendo não pensar mais em Remus. Nunca mais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus acordou no dia seguinte sentindo a cabeça doer. Lembrava-se de uma taça quebrada no chão... de uma escada longa e tortuosa... de um abraço... de um beijo... de Tonks...

Tudo em uma confusão mental e incerta. Realmente... estava bebendo demais...

Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo a cabeça latejar acompanhando seus passos lentos. Desceu as escadas seguro pelo corrimão e olhou a sua volta. Dez horas da manhã.

Ouviu passos na sala e terminou de descer as escadas com mais pressa. Queria falar com Tonks com urgência. Queria ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho ou então pedir desculpas - mais uma vez - por fazê-la inclinar-se aos seus problemas.

Mas logo avistou costas masculinas, que mexiam os pés com ansiedade. Por um momento, pensou em James, mas afastando o pensamento idiota da cabeça, viu Harry, que virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Lupin. - cumprimentou ele com formalidade. Tinha agora dezoito anos e se recusava a obedecer qualquer ordem que lhe fosse imposta. Tinha ataques agressivos com facilidade e carregava nos olhos uma profunda expressão de arrogância e rancor. Remus lamentou ao vê-lo. Suas visitas sempre terminavam em memoráveis brigas, já que Harry o recusava terminantemente como figura paterna.

- Harry. - respondeu e sua voz saiu mais seca do que gostaria. - O que faz aqui?

- Dumbledore pediu para que viesse lhe falar das ultimas noticias. - falou com desprezo desenrolando do bolso folhas de jornal. - Embora eu ache que ele deveria lhe chamar lá, já que sua comodidade é espantosa.

Harry levantou os olhos para encará-lo, como em uma provocação. Remus o ignorou.

- Alguma noticia importante?

-Nada que já não saibamos. Os jornais demoram mais do que qualquer fonte nossa. Ah, houve mais um ataque em Liverpool. Uma família inteira foi torturada e morta.  
Remus olhou a matéria onde a foto mostrava uma marca negra sobre uma casa trouxa de classe média.

- Os vizinhos ficaram muitíssimo assustados. Uma garota de doze anos deu muito trabalho para ter a memória apagada. Parece traumatizada.

Remus sentiu-se incrivelmente vazio. Sentiu-se inútil. Enquanto pessoas morriam, ele estava ali, lamentando a vida e bebendo em grandes quantidades.

- Como estão Ron e Hermione? - perguntou enquanto Harry procurava alguma notícia no meio de tantas.

- Ron disse que pedirá afastamento da ordem. parece que Gina não está nada bem desde a morte dos pais. Hermione foi viajar para o Estados Unidos. Tem um grupo de comensais agindo em grande escala por lá. Eu iria também, mas Dumbledore disse que era melhor ficar por aqui.

- E você... como está? - perguntou Remus com cuidado. Qualquer fagulha era motivo para virar um grande incêndio.

Harry o encarou nos olhos. Estava agora mais alto que Lupin e uma frieza estampada em cada pedaço de seu rosto. Lupin se perguntou por que tanto ódio.

- Como acha que estou? - disse em uma voz tão baixa e ameaçadora que Lupin percebeu que era melhor não sustentar a conversa.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo se fez ouvir às costas deles e eles se viraram. Tonks irrompera da biblioteca, carregada de papéis. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-los.

- Harry. Que bom vê-lo. - disse ela olhando somente o rapaz.

Harry sorriu.

- O mesmo digo eu.

Lupin sentiu os ombros se sobrecarregarem de tensão. Por que de repente ele sentia uma vontade incontrolável de bater em Harry?

- Quer um café? Um chá? Uma cerveja amanteigada, talvez?

- Fico com a cerveja. - respondeu ainda com aquele sorriso persistente no rosto. Remus conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o mesmo que lançava a Gina, a Lilá ou qualquer outra garota que passasse a sua frente. Mas Tonks era... era somente dele! Com que direito ele sorria com todo aquele afeto para ela?

- Harry, Dumbledore não o está esperando?

Harry desviou os olhos de Tonks para olhá-lo.

- Que espere. - disse com um leve tom irritado.

- Ora, Remus. - interrompeu Tonks. - Deixe Harry. Não vai demorar muito. Sentem-se.

Remus puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Harry. Tonks pegou as cervejas e as postou em frente a eles. Depois se sentou também, jogando para trás os cabelos azuis claros.

- Nymph... Tonks. - corrigiu-se Remus depressa. - Desde quando voltou a cor do seus cabelos parar azul?

Nymphadora o olhou com a mesma expressão de desprezo que Harry dera a ele ainda à pouco. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Depois abriu de novo e disse:

- Quatro dias.

Remus apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Como não notara?

- Fica muito bem em você, Tonks. - disse Harry com uma malicia disfarçada na voz. Remus teve um ímpeto de jogá-lo para fora da cadeira.

Harry tomou sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto fazia de suas batalhas, verdadeiras guerras, onde ele era o herói. Nymphadora assistia tudo aquilo sorrindo para Harry e sem encarar Remus. Toda aquela afetação o estava incomodando.

- Bom, - interrompeu Nymphadora levantando-se da mesa enquanto Harry narrava como espantara dez comensais sozinho em uma cidade ali perto. - realmente preciso trabalhar. Fiquem à vontade.

Nymphadora caminhou até a biblioteca e Remus reparou que Harry acompanhava seus passos com o olhar. Será que Nymphadora era velha demais para Harry ou Remus é que era muito velho para ela?

Um silêncio muito incômodo seguiu-se. Até que Harry olhou Remus profundamente.

- Você vai perdê-la. - disse.

Remus levantou-se. Harry também. Se aquilo era algum tipo de desafio, aquele "garoto" só tinha a perder.

- Não para você, com certeza.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu não preciso fazer nada. Você já a perdeu. Não vê?

Como podia ser filho de James? Por que ele se recusava a aceitá-lo como tutor ou simplesmente amigo? Por que fora fiel a Sirius mas não a ele? Onde foi que errara?

- Ouça Harry, não tenho pretensão nenhuma de brigar com você. Não quero disputá-la com ninguém muito menos você. Estamos juntos em uma guerra, em um objetivo comum. Não precisamos montar outra batalha dentro da Ordem.

- Eu sabia... - disse com a voz bem baixa, aproximando-se de Remus. - Nem mesmo pela mulher que ama você mexeria um único músculo - Remus sentiu a sangue latejar nas orelhas. - Você vai apodrecer nessa casa... - As palavras o estavam torturando, pulsando em seus ouvidos como um castigo cruel por não perceber que no fundo... amava Tonks. - Remoendo todo o desgosto de ver sua mulher com outro... - podia ser realmente tarde demais... - E você sem poder fazer nada... - ele realmente a perdera... - Como um inútil amargura...

Mas nunca terminou a frase. Remus o atingira no rosto com uma exagerada força, sobrecarregada de raiva. Harry ainda mantinha o rosto na lateral, deixando visível a marca de cada dedo longo da mão que o atingira. Remus respirava com força, os olhos arregalados, desacreditando no que acabara de fazer.

Para seu grande espanto, Harry sorriu. Um sorriso frio, cínico e cheio de rancor.

- é difícil ouvir a verdade, não é? Saiba Lupin... lobos maus não namoram princesas... - disse pegando seu punhado de papéis e dirigindo-se a porta.

- Até mais, Lupin... deixe um i>beijo /i> para Tonks... - e bateu a porta com força, deixando Remus desolado do outro lado. Acabara de bater no garoto ao qual jurara proteger e ajudar. Estava perdendo seus princípios junto com a sua lucidez?

Correu para o quarto e trancou-se. Era melhor ser um inútil invisível que um inútil causador de problemas.

Lembrou-se de que não havia tomado banho no dia anterior e correu para o chuveiro. Sentiu a água lamber-lhe o corpo junto com uma onda de pensamentos incômodos.

"Tonks"... o nome martelou em sua cabeça.

Ele a amava. Mas apenas descobrira isso diante da ameaça de perdê-la. Não estava dando o devido valor a mulher que o apoiava infinitamente.

"Infinitamente"... será mesmo que aquilo jamais se esgotaria? Paciência, dores compartilhadas, amor mal correspondido... ela suportaria isso por quanto tempo?

"Tempo"... o tempo passava, Tonks jamais envelhecia e ele fazia o contrário, com uma espacial rapidez. Nunca Tonks parecera não criança diante de um rosto tão velho. Ela estava perdendo tempo em sua vida, apostando tudo em uma pessoa que apenas a puxava para o fundo de um poço interminável e profundo.

Era tempo de acabar com aquilo. De dar a ela novas chances de felicidade. De provar a si mesmo que seu amor era tão grande que ele seria capaz de doar sua chance de felicidade para a chance dela.

Estava decidido. Era hora de Tonks odiá-lo com fervor. De desistir dele de uma vez por todas. Não iria levá-la à loucura também.

Saiu do banho e deitou-se na cama ainda sem roupa. Não tinha ânimo nem mesmo para isso. Acabara de jogar seu único fio de felicidade fora. Nada mais restava.

Adormeceu e acordou um tempo depois, ouvindo batidas na porta, acompanhada por uma chuva que descrevia bem seu humor: gélida, gritante, e assustadora.

- Remus. - disse a voz de Tonks do outro lado da porta, parecendo impaciente. - Venha comer!

Remus deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não, Nympha. Não estou com fome.

Ouviu Tonks bater com o pé irritada.

- Me faça companhia ao menos! Sabe que odeio almoçar sozinha!

Remus engoliu em seco. Ia ou não?

- Não, Tonks. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. - disse indiferente.

Tonks bufou. Tinha medo daquela casa. Odiava ter que ficar sozinha.

- Ótimo Remus! - disse quase descontrolada. - Afogue-se nessa chuva junto com a sua depressão!

E desceu as escadas acordando todos os quadros silenciosos do Largo Grimmauld. Não se importou. Eles apenas estavam gritando o tanto que ela gostaria.

Sentou-se na mesa e serviu-se de comida, mas largou os talheres com raiva e uniu as mãos, apoiando a cabeça nelas.

"Remus"... era justo largá-lo em um momento como esse? Porque Remus negava sua ajuda? Negava seu amor?

"Amor"... será que Remus a amava? Nunca demonstrava isso, e ela necessitava disso. Satisfazer seu romantismo, sua alma, seu coração ansioso de amor verdadeiro.

"Amor verdadeiro"... ao mesmo tempo sentia que só conseguia ser feliz ao lado dele. Porque ele era a metade que lhe faltava. Mas não estava sendo feliz. Estava afundando junto com Remus, ainda que não quisesse.

Ouviu um estampido seguido de um trovão e assustou-se. Snape aparatara em frente à mesa.

- Severo! - disse ela exaltada, colocando a mão no peito, para acalmar a respiração.

- Estava imersa em pensamentos, Tonks? - perguntou ele com um sorriso cínico.

Porque ele sempre adivinhava o que ela estava pensando? Que direito ele tinha de vasculhar sua mente e descobrir suas emoções?

- Quer comer? - perguntou varrendo qualquer pensamento sobre Remus. Mas parecia que quanto mais tentava se desconectar do lobisomem, mais ele lhe vinha ao pensamento.

- Não, Tonks, obrigado. - Estou aqui porque preciso falar com Lupin. Parece que finalmente ele há de ser útil novamente. Isso é, se ele se dispor.

- Eu não queria me intrometer, Severo, mas... Remus está muito doente... realmente doente... e seria melhor que...

- Ah, é mesmo? - perguntou ele, o lábio crispando-se em um sorriso desdenhoso. - E ele está te deixando doente também?

- Severo, pare! - disse ela com determinação. - Não lhe dou o direito de remexer em minha cabeça caçando algo que possa usar contra mim! Eu não sou tão frágil quanto pareço!

- Ou mais frágil do que parece, na verdade. - revidou ele com força, no mesmo tom. - sinceramente, Tonks. Está empenhada em uma batalha já perdida!

Tonks controlou as emoções com muito custo.

- Se há algo que aprendi no meio de tudo isso que estamos vivendo, foi que, realmente, perde-se batalhas, mas não a guerra.

Snape olhou para o chão e depois para ela.

- Sinto você estar tão envolvida nisso, Tonks. Eu, sinceramente, preferia que não.  
E desaparatou.

Entendera certo? Era impressão sua ou Snape nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ela? Sabia que Harry lançava-lhe olhares de vez em quando, mas tudo não passava de uma conquista infantil que para ele serviria só como premio. Mas Snape? Era possível?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estava deitado de bruços na cama. Fazia contas mentalmente, contando os dias para a próxima lua cheia. Pela primeira vez, ansiava por isso. perderia toda a lucidez, todos os sentimentos e temores. Se tornaria apenas um anima insensível. Seria melhor, afinal.

Ouviu um estampido e olhou para o lado. Quase caiu da cama. Parecendo um morcego em tamanho gigante, Snape o olhava calmamente.

- Severo? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou depois de recuperar a calma e sentando-se na cama.

Snape não disse nada. Apenas abaixou-se em direção a Remus.

- Mas o que...

Para seu grande espanto, Snape o levantou da cama e o chacoalhou com uma força exagerada.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntou tentando colocar os pensamentos e a visão em ordem. Ficara tonto.

- Para ver se isso faz os seus miolos voltarem para o lugar, seu grande imbecil. - disse xingando Remus com tanta calma que parecia que fazia isso todos os dias.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou incrédulo. Snape deveria estar louco também.

- De Tonks, idiota. - falou na mesma calmaria irritante. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão controladora de seus sentimentos?

- Mas como? Você falou com ela? O que ela te disse?

- Ora, que vocês estão se encontrando nessa cama fedorenta não é mais segredo para ninguém. Mas em breve, pode ser que ela mude de estabelecimento, meu caro Lupin...

Remus olhou de esguelha para Snape. Ele não podia estar querendo dizer o que ele estava entendendo... Teve uma vontade quase incontrolável se socar-lhe o queixo sem remorsos. Bater em Harry era uma coisa, mas em Snape seria até mesmo prazeroso...

- Então? Vai ficar esperando que ela se canse?

- Eu a estou poupando de maiores sofrimentos! - defendeu-se Remus.

- Pois o seu plano não teve sucesso. Se tem algo pelo qual ela está passando é sofrimento. E você sabe de quem é a culpa, não sabe?

- Mas é exatamente por isso que eu estou me afastando dela!

- Para o que? Para ajudá-la ou livrar-se da culpa do sofrimento alheio?

Remus ficou sem resposta. Estava sendo egoísta?

- Se eu fosse você, Lupin, apressaria-me. O que não lhe falta são pretendentes.

Snape começou a se encaminhar para a porta.

- Espere! - disse Remus e Snape voltou seu rosto.

- Sim? - perguntou como se já esperasse ser chamado.

- Porque você está me dizendo isso?

Snape voltou o corpo inteiro em direção a Remus. Passou a mão esquerda pela barba mal-feita e parecia muito concentrado.

- O cruel dos sentimentos, Lupin... é que ele faz com que outras preocupações tomem conta de nossa mente. E a nossa felicidade fica em segundo plano, quando a do outro está em risco.

- Mas e se a felicidade dela estiver com outra pessoa?

- Não. E digo isso com pesar, deveria saber. Você não tem que se privar da sua felicidade para promover a dela. A felicidade de vocês só existe um com o outro.

Remus desfocou os olhos de qualquer outra coisa. Concentrou-se somente em Tonks e nos momentos maravilhosos que tivera com ela... se existia algum sinônimo para felicidade, certamente eram esses momentos... certamente era ela... Tonks, a sua felicidade recíproca...

- Seja feliz, Remus. - desejou Snape e desaparatou.

Remus sorriu.

- Você também Severo, você também... - disse para as paredes.

Colocou um casaco que estava sobre a cama e vestiu enquanto descia as escadas pulando dois degraus por vez. Tinha que correr para a sua felicidade.

Chegando no térreo, olhou para os lados. Tonks não estava lá. Ouviu um barulho de pilhas de papéis caindo e um xingamento irritado. Tonks estava na biblioteca.

Abriu a porta com cuidado. Tonks estava ali, linda, os cabelos azuis soltos, caindo na frente do rosto, debruçada séria sobre uma pilha de documentos. Com a mão direita escrevia, enquanto com a esquerda enrolava os cabelos com a ponta da varinha. Estava bastante séria, mas isso não lhe tirava nem uma pequena parte de sua beleza.

Remus teve vontade de ficar apenas ali, observando as delicadas mãos girarem a varinha que enrolava-se em fios azuis claros como água. Desceu os olhos para seus olhos tão azuis quanto os cabelos sempre muito expressivos, embora no momento ele não conseguisse distinguir o que estava se passando em sua cabeça. O lábio inferior Tonks apertava com os dentes brancos, depois soltava, deixando claro toda a sua sensualidade ingênua, que Remus tanto gostava.

Poderia ficar ali, mas pensou o quanto já apenas olhara sua felicidade. Era hora de fazer algo mais.

Aproximou-se com cautela de Tonks. Ela demorou a perceber sua presença, parecendo muito concentrada. Mas quando o olhou, encarou-o nos olhos, e sem dizer nada, voltou sua atenção para o trabalho. Talvez aquilo fosse ser mais difícil do que Remus estava esperando.

- Ninfa... - chamou-a em voz baixa. Ela ergueu a cabeça irritada.

- Não vê que estou trabalhando? - perguntou com a voz exaltada.

Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas Nymphadora o interrompeu.

- E não sabe que odeio o meu nome?

Remus ficou alguns instantes parado de susto pela reação de Tonks. Realmente. Aquilo iria ser muito mais difícil do que ele estava esperando.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Quem sabe, depois...

Remus respirou profundamente.

- Eu gostaria que fosse agora.

- Agora não vai dar! - disse ela quase gritando. - Eu estou ocupada.

- Mas precisa ser agora! - disse Remus no mesmo Tom que ela.

Nymphadora o olhou incrédula. Largou a pena, a varinha e girou a cadeira para olhá-lo bem.

- Então é assim? Quando ivocê/i quer conversar tem que ser quando ivocê/i quer? O que pensa que eu sou sua Remus? Algum tipo de elfo doméstico?

Remus pensou um pouco. Precisava falar com ela agora... o mais rápido possível...

- Não Nympha, eu apenas...

- Tonks, Remus, Tonks! - corrigiu ela com raiva.

Remus teve um principio de descontrole.

- Por quê? Você sempre me deixou chamá-la assim!

- Porque eu só dou esse direito a quem eu quero.

- Eu tinha esse direito!

- Tinha, Remus, tinha. Não tem mais.

- Olhe, Tonks, eu vim para conversarmos calmamente.

- Conversarmos? Ainda mais calmamente? Há quanto tempo nós não conversamos? E você ainda espera que seja com calma?

- Tonks, eu...

- Não, Remus! - disse ela levantando-se. - O melhor que temos a fazer é não conversarmos mais, nunca mais! - e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Não deixaria a sua felicidade assim, correr porta afora, para nunca mais voltar.

Correu até ela e segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não, Nymphadora, você não vai fugir assim! - disse como em uma ameaça.

Tonks parou, olhou a mão que apertava seu braço e se soltou, com agressividade, enquanto um trovão cortou o momentâneo silencio.

- Eu vou para aonde eu quero, Remus, independente de você, saiba disso. - e abriu a porta da biblioteca.

Remus correu em seu encalço, mas Nymphadora virou a esquerda, dirigindo-se para a porta da casa.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou surpreso.

- Vou sair. - ela lhe respondeu e abriu a porta, que fez com que várias gotas de chuva molhassem o chão.

- Está chovendo! - disse ele relutante.

Nymphadora sorriu com cinismo.

- Eu sei. - respondeu e molhou-se com os pingos gelados.

- Volte, Nympha! Vai resfriar-se!

Nymphadora deu um giro provocativo debaixo da chuva.

- Está com medo, Remus? - perguntou. Os olhos o estavam desafiando.

Remus, indo contra tudo o que queria, entrou debaixo da chuva, sentindo um arrepio gelado percorrer-lhe. Chegou perto de Tonks e segurou-lhe os braços com força. Ela ainda sorria.

- Vamos entrar, Tonks. Aqui fora estamos em perigo! Alguém pode nos ver.

Nymphadora se soltou e olhou para os lados. Depois começou a gritar:

- Ei, Voldemort, saia de onde estiver!

Remus correu até ela e tampou-lhe a boa, ainda que ela desse uma gargalhada insistente.

- Tonks, cale a boca! Estamos no meio dos trouxas! Lembra-se?  
Nymphadora soltou a mão de Remus de sua boca com força e afastou-se dele. Mudara de expressão, parecia que ia chorar.

- Por quê? Por quê Remus? Por quê você tem esse medo de se expor? Tem essa mania irritante de querer que todos façam as coisas certas, sempre, seguindo uma conduta que jamais existiu somente porque você acha que é certo! E quer sempre esconder de todos o que acha errado... por quê?

Remus sabia do que ela falava. Do segredo sobre sua relação com ela.

- Nympha, eu quero corrigir isso, quero mudar, quero... - e fez como quem ia abraçá-la. Nymphadora afastou seus braços de perto dela.

- Cale a boca! - gritou ela com raiva. Segurava os cabelos molhados, tampando as orelhas. - Não quero mais te ouvir falar, cada palavra sua fere minha alma e eu estou cansada disso... exausta...

Tonks agachou-se na rua, chorando compulsivamente. Remus abaixou-se para consolá-la, mas ela, mais uma vez, reagiu com agressividade.

- Não encoste em mim! Se suas palavras já me ferem, seu toque é ainda pior! - disse ela virando-lhe as costas.

Remus abaixou a cabeça. O que fizera de Tonks? Toda uma culpa invadiu-o com violência. Mas era hora de curar cada ferida que ele abrira no seu coração.

- Desculpe-me, Tonks, desculpe-me, por favor! - disse desesperado.

Ela voltou-se para ele. Já não gritava, mas chorava com muita intensidade.

- Desculpar-lhe? Assim, como se você apenas tivesse tropeçado em mim sem querer? Não Remus, o estrago foi muito maior que isso. você me transformou em outra pessoa. Me arrastou com você para um lugar frio e escuro. Me envolveu nos seus problemas e tentou simplesmente ignorar-me, para não me incluir como mais um da sua lista. Você acha que é simples perdoar isso?

- Não, Nympha! Eu nunca lhe vi como um problema! Estava apenas tentando poupá-la de um sofrimento que não era seu!

- Nós estamos juntos, não estamos? Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que podia contar comigo? Quantas vezes eu tentei quebrar essa barreira impenetrável que você formou? - disse ela levantando-se e voltando a se alterar. - Eu tentei, Remus, eu tentei! Eu tentei te ajudar, mas você continuava ali... naquela consumição doentia... a assim você ia me consumindo também... me destruindo, me matando...

Ela foi perdendo a voz. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana tão frágil que quebraria ao mais sensível dos toques. Remus estava parado, absorvendo cada palavra angustiada de Tonks. Sentia-se mal. Pedir perdão era algo além da sua dignidade no momento.

Tonks tinha os cabelos molhados na frente do rosto. Parecia estar muito mal. Tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo... - retomou ela, a voz baixa e o rosto insano sendo iluminado por um relâmpago. - Eu não sei viver sem você...

Remus ergueu a cabeça.

- E eu prefiro me consumir com você que morrer inteira em corpo e morta em alma... porque sem você eu não tenho alma, não tenho coração, não tenho sentimentos... eu já estaria completamente consumida sem você... - Remus olhou-a profundamente. Tonks abriu a boca, vacilante. - Ah, Remus... eu amo você...

Remus correu até ela. Segurou-a pela cintura e tirou os fios molhados de frente do seu belo rosto. Nymphadora ainda teve tempo de dar um breve sorriso antes de Remus colar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Fora uma mistura de sabores e emoções. A chuva, as lágrimas, o gosto do beijo e a felicidade. Felicidade pura, como deveria ser.

- Eu também te amo, Tonks - disse ele beijando-a novamente.

E naquela noite consumiram-se. Consumiram-se de amor, de carícias e da verdadeira felicidade.

FIM


End file.
